


Oh, To Be On A Farm With Your Loves

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Just three polyamorous lesbians on a farm, what more could one ask for?
Relationships: Cho Chang/Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Series: Love in Every Universe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Oh, To Be On A Farm With Your Loves

Ginny always woke first, pulling on her overalls and straw hat, going out at the crack of dawn to check on all the animals. By the time Cho was on the front porch with two cups of tea, Ginny had already let the goats out into the pasture, had a tussle for her hat with Butter, and dealt with their milk goat, Luna, so named after the witch who had given her to them back when the trio had moved onto the farm.

Ginny and Cho would be on their second cup before Pansy hauled her arse out of bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
